Microwave materials of various sorts are commonly used to influence the cooking effect of microwave energy on food products. These microwave materials may be paper, paperboard, or plastics with a metal foil or a metal deposit. The metal foils and metal deposits are known as interactive materials that provide enhanced surface heating, microwave shielding, and energy distribution functions. The microwave materials are mostly arranged and configured for a particular food product or type of food product.
Some microwave materials use susceptor technology. However, for optimal performance of the susceptors, the placement of the susceptor with respect to the food is important. If the susceptor is separated from the food product by a gap, the ability of the susceptor to heat the food product is diminished because the susceptor is not in contact with the food product and cannot brown or crisp the food product. Furthermore, poor microwave cooking often results in soggy food products which are less appealing to the consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative microwave packaging materials to provide improved performance of susceptors that are arranged and configured to contact a food product.